The Arc Time Reset
by megatronus89
Summary: They say time is like a river, that moves swift and sure in one direction... this is true and false, I found out what my Seblance is the moment I died... and was sent back to when my friend, and partner awoken my Aura. To relive my life everytime I die. Well i died... a lot and became skilled because of my constant dying. Be it a gift or a curse, TIME is My Bitch!


_**'Bravely I have fought, I faced my enemy, so I could look into her eyes, and I realized I had listed everything.**_

 _ **Looking to my team I had grown to care for as my friends, one of the girls that had loved me since we had first met almost a year ago, the other like a hyperactive little sister, and one a brother of little to say but spoke of wisdom beyond his years.**_

 _ **The other group of four girls, Yang Xiao Long; the flaming beauty of witty and terrible puns, Blake Belladonna; a girl of few words but a caring and understanding heart, Wiess Schnee; the girl he had a crush on since the beginning of they year. His little snow angel. And his fellow leader. Ruby Rose; a grill that was the living embodiment of innocences and hope.**_

 _ **But as for myself?...**_

 _ **Well i am just deadweight, After all I had forged my transcripts to get into Beacon Academy.**_

 _ **Just so I could become a hero.**_

 _ **Eh, and look at me now?'**_

-X-X-X-

Standing on top of Beacon's tower, that had been Headmaster Ozpin's former office. Which had been obliterated by the fierce Grimm that had looked down upon him. The Dragon class beast.

Looking up to the grimm birthing monster, Juane Alexander Philíp Arc, or simply...

Juane Arc; Short, Sweet, Ladies Love It. At least he hope they did.

"Are is the little Knight shacking in his boots?" Came a seductive tone from ahead him. The woman that had killed the woman who loved him. Sending her back to the realm of Dust.

His anger was boiling, he lost his restraint on his anger.

"You..." He said just above a whisper, he didn't look up as he held Pyrrah's Akoúo. Seeing his reflection crying as tears fell upon the mirrored surface. But the quick flashes of the joyful moments between him and her along with everyone. But then his anger exploded as he looked up to the cold hearted Bitch with those despicable eyes. " _ **You FUCKEN BIIITCH!"**_

leaping to his feel he was focused on the grim more than the woman as he ran with his blade in hand and Pyrrah's shield in the other. As he ran across the plate form, he reared his shield arm back and tossed his arm forward with strength he never thought he had. The shield cut through the Cinder's enchanted fire, knocking her off her feet. As he ran and leapt off the tower and was about to slashed the dragon's throat, just as Ruby had let out an ear pricing scream of emotional agony, causing the dragon to freeze in place.

This had given Juane, the biggest opportunity he will ever have in his life. He had slayen the greatest of all grimm. Only to die from the acidic blood of the dragon.

Just as his own semblance activate while the acid blood was burning him alive.

Only for darkness and a brightly and godly light filled his vision.

"Ah!" Juane yelled as felt as he had landed on his rear looking up to see a phantom, as angel blues stared into emerald green. "P-Pyrrah?"

"Yes?" The young woman asked not sure why her partner had fallen back on to his ass.

Looking around quickly he found that he was in the Emerald Forest, and that Pyrrah was alive.

'What the fuck!' He thought as he sat down thinking over what had just happen to himself.

"-Ane!" Called his partner, earning his attention.

"Uh?" Juane asked confused as to had been asked of him.

"I asked if you were alright." She said looking at him with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine... I think." He said but thought of a movie he had watched the night before coming to Beacon. 'This is just like the movie "Edge of Tomorrow." With Tom Cruise. And if movies about time travel has taught me anything... is that it's better to keep your mouth shut and learn from your mistakes. And like Grandma Arc use to say "Juane-Juane, if you ever get the chance to do something Important make sure to live without regrets." And I will grandma.'

With a smirk of victory on his face, June knew what he had to do. He would do everything with his new found power to correct any and all mistakes he had ever made.

Starting now.

"Hey Pyrrah, I think we should look for this temple." He said as he and partner and future teammate began their journey.

it's wasn't long before he spotted a familiar cave, he knew altogether well what laid beyond the darkness.

'Alright, go in and repeat the same girly scream like last time... or leave it and find the temple... then again it was the fastest way to the temple.' He thought to himself before saying the two most gratifying words to ever be created in a single sentence. "Fuck it."

"Hey Pyrrah! I think I found a shortcut!" Juane said as he made his way into the dark cave. 'Alright you over grown arachnid, your overgrown ass is mine!'

Drawing his sword from it's sheath, juane and Pyrrah traveled the darkness until they spotted the glowing Stinger of the hidden beast.

"The Relics!" Yelled out in hidden mockery as he grabbed it and was swung close to the Deathstaker. 'Take this you fucken cunt!'

Is a blurred of speed he stabbed on of the Deathstaker's eyes making the beast go into a frenzy of rage.

'Not to lay on the weak and innocent me act.' "It's not the relic! It's not the Relics!" He cried out in anguish as he was being tossed back and forth on the tail end of the grimm.

"It's OK Juane!" Was all Pyrrah cpuld say before he was tossed into the air like a rag doll.

"Not this shit Agaaaaaaaaaaaain!" He cried out his dismay as he flew through the air, just as he righted himself.

Four minutes of flying later Juane crashed into his longtime/new friend Ruby into a tree.

"Hey Ruby." He greeted as he was hanging upside down in the tree.

"Uh? Oh hey Juane." She greeted a little embarrassed flying or the both of them, before she zipped over to her sister.

'OK... next is... fuck what was next?'He thought to himself trying to remember how it went last time.

"She is going to fall." Came Blade's retort.

"No she isn't." Ruby denied as she was confident in her reply.

"She's falling." Was what Ren said a bored tone, as he pointed out that Wiess was falling.

'Oh~ that's right... maybe I can make a better impression this time around.' He thought to himself before leaping out and caught Wiess in mid-fall. and using his new found charm after becoming friends with Neptune and Sun. He played a line that Neptune would have used in his position. "I hope your decent from heaven to grace this poor mortal with your Devine beauty hasn't made you regret such a noble. My dear Snow Angel."

Landing on the grown this time instead of being used as a cushion, Juane held Wiess in his arms in a bridal carry. Flashing her a charming Arc grin, he was internally satisfied when he caught a bit of pink dusting her cheeks.

Setting the snow themed girl down as gently as he could, juane looked to were Pyrrah would be running form.

"Y-Y ou have a Schnee's thanks." She said coldly, believing he was just being kind because of her name an me status.

"I didn't do it for the name, I helped because it was the right thing to do... and it doesn't help your kind of cute, it's just a bonus." He said as he went over and grabbed a rook. 'Alright so Nora and Ren have their piece, Ruby and her sister have theirs. We a good to g-'

His thoughts can to an abrupt stop, when Pyrrah came running from the forest with the cyclopic Deathstaker hot on her heel. 'I forgot about him.'

"Does anyone have a plan? Because if not I recommend running." He stated calmly before he took off running with the others behind him.

Once they got far enough he turned around, and took action.

"Wiess, freeze that overgrown sand rat in place! Nora, Ren, Blake, Ruby! Suppressive fire. Ruby, Pyrrah, follow me!" Juane yelled as he dashed forward just as Wiess Ice Glyph froze the grimm in place. While Ruby, Blake, Nora, and Ren shot it from a distance, as he and Pyrrah's shield deflected the large pincers. "Yang! Make him Blind!"

It took four second before the beast howled in pain as Yang's shotgun punch took out its other main eye.

"Guess he would be keep an _eye_ on situation anymore." Yang said before juane gave a short laugh, he missed her pointless puns sometimes. "Unfortunately, he didnt keep his _eye_ on the prize."

"Goddammit Yang." He muttered as he face-palmed himself with his sword.

"Umm not make matters worst but his boyfriends coming back around."

'Fucken great.' "Ruby, Pyrrah, Nora, Ren, Blake, Yang. Take out its wings." He said before turning to Weiss, and gave a small smile. Which made the cold girl's heart skip a beat. " snow angel, I need you to give me a way to fly or speed up so I can take that thing's head off."

Seeing a nod from each of them, juane got into a sprinting stance, just as a clock gear Glyph lit up beneath his feat, while a line of gravity glyphs appeared before him.

"Now!" He yelled as he took off running, while he wasn't as fast as Ruby, juane made good use with the excellerated time Glyph. Before he made a clean cut from the beast neck as it's head was taking off from the pure wind pressure from his slash. Much like those fabled warriors of old.

Landing on the cliff above, juane saw the Deathstaker rising from its temporary defeat.

"Fuck!" He yelled out as he ran and jumped off the cliff landing on the stone tower before channeling his area into his legs pushing him off tower causing the old structureto collapse from the strain of his jump and once he was over them, Juane aimed himself down with his sword. "Suprise! you Ugly Mother Fucker!"

The beast's reaction was to slow as juane pierced the armor plating that protected the dangerous grimm head.

Everyone was surprised when he came falling down behind them and slayed yet another grimm.

"Cool." Yang muttered as she watched her fellow blond save their assets from a sneak attack.

"Did you see that Ren?! Did ya, did ya did ya?" Asked Nora in amazement, earning a silent nod from Ren as he was impressed by the blond male's skill.

Pyrrah was quite impressed by his skill in both as a combatant and as a tactician.

Ruby was almost bouncing off the walls in excitement at watching her first friend at Beacon showing off.

Wiess was impressed, he came off looking like a fool but he had shown he was very skilled and almost as if he could protect his enemies movements. 'He wasn't bad looking either.' She thought with a bit of pink on her beautiful pale features.

"I'm beat." Juane exclaimed loudly, sitting on the now permanently dead grimm, whipping the sweat from his brow. 'Fuck, over a hundred times and I finally killed this Fucking thing!'

 **Juane's Death-Count: 145**

Looking up to the clear skies, Juane could feel his aura had become stronger and more plentiful since he began his journey of restarting life after death. Each time he failed (died) or made a mistake (died) he would reset back to went Pyrrah unlocked his semblance but retained his memories from the previous cycle. Or if someone died besides himself, he would live until he died. He found that if one of them died time doesn't reset, only when he did. Yeah suicide was a pain but since he had a sword or 'borrowed' someone's gun weapon, it was easy to get but it was some still hard to actually do.

"Yo Juane!" Ruby yelled, there were times were he would see those orbs of innocences vacant of life, filled with terror, and or grief.

"Hey Rubes, I'm just tired haha." He laugh a hollow laugh sure he killed this grimm a lot but somewhere down the line he would either get killed or one of his friends. So lately he felt nothing just a hollow feeling of emptiness. But now he mastered his new found curse. Time will be his Bitch... 'note to self, never bring up Yang's mother. Weiss's father, Pyrrah's Sister, take Ruby's cockies/or virginity. Ends horribly either way... yang has a mean punch. At lest Nora is alright, but Ren tended to be a little jealous. Who knew. Haha.'

X-!-!-X

It didn't take long before, Juane stood on the stage along side Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren, becoming Team JNPR for what seemed like the hundredth time so far. And seeing team RWBY being form shortly after.

He did everything he could to fix the outcome, and yet all that happen were minor changes, forming teams with either Ruby, Wiess, with Pyrrah and himself, or Blake and Yang. But it never worked. His training with the other members of JNPR and RWBY forced him to adapt to different fighting styles. hell, now he has to make the trip to the Schools Forge to modify his sheath/shield combo, to have a twin-barrel Auto-9 hair Trigger long rifle. Underneath the shield as a hidden feature.

It also aid in battle and if he needed to reset if had messed up.

-time skip-

Waking up early, juane woke his team and got them ready, and left the room so they could get ready, and now he stood outside of Team RWBY'S dorm.

-knock knock-

awaiting them to answer the door, he was met with the Hidden faunus of the team. He had to say when he got to know her on a deep personal level, he found her to be incredibly beautiful and kind, even after learning of her true heritage and past his opinion of her never changed. She just needed a friend to trust.

"Good morning, I hope you guys are getting ready, classes are starting in an hour." Juane said as he turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder giving the golden eyes beauty a charming smile and wink. "By the way, like the bow. But I think you would look at lot more prettier without it."

knowing she was blushing and became a little wary of him just by what he had said. Juane made his way to the main building for classes.

Looking up to the sky, Juane realised he picked up watching the sky on clear days like this the day before the Vytal festival. It was a clear day much like now.

"Time, time for me is like an ocean in a storm. Knowing I will always start at the beginning with out any changes." He muttered to himself, before thinking of what he should do this time around. "Let's see, I trained with everyone... but maybe this time I should fuck around with that _fucken-cunt_ 's head this time around. Hehe, she deserves it for all the pain she will cause."

Making his way, Juane took his normal seat in Prof. Port's class. He had been in the man's class for so long, that he had memorized the man's stories down to a 'T' So he barely cared at this point.

he knew the sitting placement of every student, in every one of his classes. But it would seem that by some weird act of fate, Weiss took her seat beside him. 5 his only ever happen when he rescued her from the fall, but he also learned more of her.

"Morning, Snowflake. How are this fine morning?" He asked knowing that Ruby woke her up with a whistle blown in her ear. Ignoring her normal response and small tale of her cried morning, he decided to play a game with her, he normally would do this every once in a while. "Hey Wiess want to play a game?"

Earning an elegant raised brow in question, he went in for the proverbial kill.

"A simple game of 20 questions/20 guess in a Quid Pro Quo fashion. To make it far, you will ask questions be it of me or make me guess the for you if it pertains to yourself, should i guess wrong you must correct me, Deal?" Juane asked if she was willing to play the game, now he was going to offer up a a prize she never once refused. "If you win I will be your slave for a month, but should I win, I get one single date."

"Agreed." She said confidentlyas she held a smirk on her face. "What is my favorite color?"

"Blue, regardless if you say otherwise since you choose to use it as a highlighting color instead of a primary color." Juane said as he pointed out how her combat cloths had white that faded into a royal blue hue. "Next?"

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Including myself 8, I being the youngest of Seven sisters."

"How many sibling do I have?" She asked mischievously.

"One, and if I took a guess do to your name I would guess her name is snow... no 'Winter' related." He said with a chuckle as she giggled at his well placed pun of her sister's name.

"Alright smartass, what is my favorite food."

"Vulco Tuna grilled, with a red wine lemon sauce." He said knowing her questions like counting to ten.

"Are-"

"No, I'm not psychic." He said dismissing that question quickly. "And no I can't see the future."

'Since I lived it the last hundred and some times.' He thought to himself, before looking at her with a small grin. "14 questions left."

"... alright." She said mostly to herself a little careened out at how he predict what she was going to ask. "How happened when I was eight."

She believed no one knew what happen when she was eight, since she told no body what happened, and she most likely never will.

"You over heard your father and his friend discuss about the first White Fang attack, your father had became so enraged that he tore up his study throwing things across the room and broke them... one wa picture... the only picture of your family as a whole before your father started focusing on his work right before your mother passed away. you ran from your family home until you found a small hide away in the garden, where you cried yourself to sleep... you told no one... not even your sister." He said as he gained a sorrow look on his face, he remembered when Weiss told him that story when that dated in one cycle, he didn't have an air of confidence but the look of empathy on his face. He understood her. And he cared about her... hell he could say he loved all of Team RWB, Pyrrah, and Nora. He knew them inside and out.

"How?" She asked in shock.

"You told me, you told me everything." He said above the whisper, she still heard him.

"Your semblance?"

"And my curse." He said as he leaned back in his chair in time for Prof. Port as he asked him a question. "Under belly just below the ribcage."

"What does your Seblance do?"

"To relive my life over and over again, to begin life at the moment I awoken my semblance." He said looking at her. "Every time I die I wake up on the day of initiation, just after Pyrrah awoken my Aura."

"How ma-"

"You don't want to Know, I know you more than you believe I do." He said as he wrote down the notes Port had made.

"So do we?"

"Only when I wish to, sometimes it's just friends, sometimes it's lover's. It all depends really on how I feel." He said knowing she believes he was taking advantage of her. "But know this I never forced myself on you, it was just to know who is hiding behind the mirror of perfection."

Standing up Juane left Weiss sitting their in thought. She felt a connection but it wasn't something she was familiar with.

-lunchtime-

Sitting with Pyrrah on his Right, Nora on his left with Ren on her left and across was Team RWBY.

"So lady killer, how is it going?" Yang asked with a suggestive wiggle of her brow.

"Would be better if us Blonds could have Yanging time. Eh sunflower?" He asked teasing the blonde female, knowing it made Pyrrah upset. And since Weiss now knew what he was capable of she was just a little surprise.

Yang on the other had was a little slack jawed seeing the blond male had flirted and made a pun out of her name in the same sentence.

"HA! Good one juaney." She said while laughing.

"Yang, your orange thong is showing." He said in a bored tone, but some could pick up on his hidden joke. Save for yang, who instinctively moved to cover the sight. "Played ya."

"Clever boy, but how did you know it's orange?"

"You sit in front of me in Dr. Oobleck's class. and you happen to be sitting by an open window and I caught a glimpse." He said eating a dino-nugget, not missing the Scarlet face she had knowing she had unintentionally flashed the blond.

They would have continued their bantering if not a cry of pain interrupted them, standing up, Juane knew who had made that shout of pain.

A Second Year student named Velvet Scarletina, being bullied by Cardin Winchester. of the hundred or so times, Juane made it transparently clear that if continues to bully the younger or the Faunus students. He would decimated the fool and his team.

Walking over to the despicable group, Juane gripped Cardin's wrist and applied enough pressure to almost snap the offending limb.

"Let her go, Bitch-ester. Or I will rip your arm from its socket and shove it up your racist ass." He said as everyone in the cafeteria looked at Juane and the members of Team CDNL the stand off was intense. But Juane grinned, knowing that Ms Goodwitch was coming up behind him. "Cardin Winchester, and other members of Team CRDL, I here by challenge you four to a Hunter's Duel, the stakes are simple the Loser, or Losers will resign from Beacon Academy and will _**NEVER**_ attempt to become a hunter ever again. What say you?"

Now this was fun, for Juane anyway, during his 40th or 50th reset, he focused on reading up on Hunter Laws, since Hunter were sometimes if not all the times outside of Civilian Law restrictions so the Hunters law came to be as a way for hunters to be tried justly, and the Hunter's Duel was one such law.

"Fine, Arc. I accept your challenge." The racist aristocrat said as he glared at the blond.

"Excellent!" Juane said with an up beat attitude, before turning to the blond teacher. "Ms Goodwitch, this afternoon in combat practice, team CRDL and I will have a Hunter's Duel. The winner will say at Beacon, and the loser/Losers will resign from becoming a hunter."

Getting a stern nod, form the blond Juane turned to back to the rabbit faunus.

"Are you hurt?" Juane asked as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Y-Yes, thank you. Not many go out of their way to help a Freak." She said with morbid humor.

"Eh, I'm kinda a freak myself." Juane spoke with a laugh, as he patted the girl's head. "You should come see the fight, who knows it might be fun to watch."

Walking off, Juane was off to kick some ass. He knew Velvet and Blake would start developing a crush on him after the fight. But after reseting Oum knows how many times. He memorized their fighting style and would predict their movements.

-The Ring-

Juane stood in the center of the Ring, he closed to forgo his armor, heck he just wore his hooded sweater, and civilly jeans. The only new addition to the outfit was the blindfold wrapped over his eyes, with a solid metal plate to show everyone he will be fighting blind.

"Mr. Arc are you sure you wish to fight without a weapon and blindfolded?" Glynda asked looking at the boy from her clipboard.

"Yes, after all humility is a lesson that will break ones arrogance." Juane said as he over lapped his hands behind his back, giving him a more mature look as he stood perfectly still awaiting Team CRDL to enter the ring.

What everyone saw was a blindfolded fool trying to act superior, but was shocked when the match began.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" Yang yelled as she cheered on her fellow blond.

-MK Reptile's remix theme-

'130'

Juane started to count as he hummed a jotting tune, as side stepped Dove's sword attacks.

'125'

counting down once again, Juane bowing forward under Lark's swing of his halberd, and leaned back to avoid an downward strike from the same weapon.

'120'

Juane thought as he brought up an arm blocking Russell's kicks and knocked away the daggers in his hands.

'115'

Stepping forward, Juane stepped within Cardin's defense, delivering palm thrust into the young man's gut, sending him flying back into Dove, while Russell and Lark went and attacked with halberd thrusts and Dagger strikes.

-100-

"I'm growing board Cardin, I thought the Winchester family was suppose to be some big name, maybe it's just pity if you are the best they have to offer?" Juane taunted as he gave a come here motion with his hand, knowing were the boy stood in the ring.

"Kick their ass Juane!" Ruby yelled from her seat, along with the rest of her's and Juane's teams cheering for the blindfolded blond.

"Hey yang wanna go on a date after I win?" Juane teased as he turned to wear the blond sat, even when blindfolded Juane kept surprising them, as he didn't even look behind him as he dodged Cardin's mace, only from him to send a backwards kick into the young man's jaw.

Cardin: 18%

Russel: 15%

Dove: 14%

Lark: 14%

Juane: 95%

"FINISH THEM!" The blond woman yelled from team RWBY. "I want my Date!"

"Anything for you sunshine." Juane called up to the blond woman, before turning his attention to team CRDL, with a mocking grin. "Well you heard the lady. Bring it on."

Dropping low and punched Russel in the side of the knee sending falling down, just as Juane spun around and elbowed Dove in the gut making him double over. Using the momentum of the spin, Juane preformed a swipe kick causing sky to fall on his back with a gun of pain. Standing up to his full high and taking off the blindfold, Juane looked over to where Cardin was standing, and gave him a a mocking smile as he gave one more taunt.

"Now, I must break you." Juane said as he stepped over the down members of CRDL.

"To hell with you!" Cardin yelled as he ran at Juane with his mace raised high for a powerful attack only for Juane to preform an upper-cut.

Said upper-cut, made every male, be they Student or teach cup their groins as the felt the Phantom pain as Cardin felt the the grown cradling his now busted balls.

"FLAWLESS VICTORY!" Yang yelled out as Juane dusted his hands before walking back up to the stands.

"Damn it Yang! Stop it with the video game references!" Ruby yelled at her older sister in annoyance.

-To Be Continued-

Juane's Death Count (or JDC) - 159.

I will not be showing Juane's death scenes all the time, but a few times he will have one as a comic relief and will tell some of the characters things they never told anyone.

so my inspiration comes from.

Edge of Tomorrow

And

Groundhog's day.


End file.
